


When I Get Home

by ullfloattoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emo, Feelings, Goodbye Sex, Kylo hates Feelings, Lots, M/M, No mpreg, Top Hux is my kink bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: Hux finally summons him again three whole cycles later, on the eve of his departure. Kylo is immensely disappointed Hux didn't request him sooner and more often. But of course, he’d never tell him that.





	When I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i tried my best
> 
> title is from post animal.

Hux finally summons him again three whole cycles later, on the eve of his departure. Kylo is immensely disappointed Hux didn't request him sooner and more often. But of course, he’d never tell him that. 

Hus requests him in unusual ways, sometimes it is a simple message that says the hour they are to meet, today it was a sent attachment with a picture of Hux’s dull boots. To anyone, it would seem like an accident. But they both know it has disgusting subtext.

The door immediately unlocks when Kylo pauses in front of it. He holds his breath as he walks into the dark chambers. There really is no reason for Kylo to be this anxious, but it’s a habit for him to do this every time. To slow his heartbeat, which is so rapid, that it would be visible to Hux.

He’s excited too, to be under Hux again. There’s nothing like shedding his rank in place for a thick, hot cock up his ass. He can let go under the other man’s reign, have a nice night in getting facefucked while his vision blurs with his own tears.

He steps inside and Armitage is on his chocolate sofa, leaned over a data pad. His eyes are an electric shade of blue, with the screen reflected into them. Once the door shuts, Kylo tears off his mask. He feels the weight of a thousand suns lifted off of him.

“Come,” He beckons, without lifting his gaze from the email he reads. He points to the spot beside him. Which is not on the soft cushion, but on the floor. 

Kylo gets a warm shiver down his spine. He is eager to run to his spot and rub his temple against Hux’s legs, but he settles for walking instead. He kneels on the rug and looks forward, taking in Hux’s living room. Six months. Kylo sits there in near silence for a good five minutes, the only sound in the room being Hux’s typing. It’s so soothing, he imagines he could fall asleep like this. He may. This might have been Hux’s cruel plan. Summon Kylo before he is away for months training and gaining more Stormtroopers with Phasma, and have him listen to nothing but his melodic typing. 

Regardless, it’s nice to be beside Hux. 

Soon enough, Hux’s left hand leaves the pad, so it rests entirely on his knees. The hand dangles beside him. His fingers spread casually. Ren knows exactly what this calls for. Hux doesn't help him out by inching them a little closer to his face, so Kylo must go on all fours to lap at the gloved digits. He takes turns swallowing down each individual finger, then abruptly, Hux sets the datapad aside to stuff down as many fingers as he can down Kylo’s throat. He holds the back of his head while doing so, and massaging his gloved hand down on his wet, slobbery tongue. 

Kylo loves the glove, because when Hux finally retreats, he sees the thin strings of slobber coat it. As Hux examines Kylo’s mess, he hums. His cock is heavy and wet in his pants. He shifts slightly, “Please Hux.”

It’s the first thing he’s said. Kylo whines when Hux’s head snaps down and their eyes meet. Hux looks down at Ren for a moment before grabbing at his neck and dragging him in between his knees. He shivers again. From this view Kylo can see the large tent in his pants. Hux spreads his legs even more and puts his hands on his hips, allowing Kylo to drool even more at the view. Hux taps his boot to the floor, “You know why you are here.”

Without having to be prompted, Kylo’s flat tongue is slobbering over the black, lackluster shoes one at a time. Hux beams, “My good boy.”

He gases upward and sees the tent in Hux’s pants once more. It tempts Kylo. Hesitantly, Kylo inches forward. It’s a test to see if Hux will object. He doesn't. 

Kylo presses his open mouth to Hux’s clothed cock. He runs a hot tongue along the head, “You want my dick in that slutty mouth?”

More than anything, “Yes.”

“My pretty boy, Supreme Leader, needs to be impaled on his General’s cock.”

Kylo nods vigorously.

Hux unbelts his pants and Ren’s mouth waters again, “I’m going away. Surely you know.”

He clears his throat, “I do.”

Hux eyes him and disgards both of their clothing. Kylo jumps to take Hux down to the base and remain slack so Hux’s fingers can intertwine in his long dark hair, and fuck up into his heat, “Too good at this,” Hux mutters. 

Kylos dick continue to twitch beneath him, drooling salty precome all over Hux’s floor. He rubs briefly in it, before willing himself to stop. Hux notices and sharply yanks Kylo off of him. He slaps the side of his cheek with his cock as a warning, “Now I’m not going to touch you,” He says sternly. Kylo knows he deserves it. He doesn't object, it sends a little pang to his chest, however, knowing he’s disappointed him.

He’s quick to get back to work, wants to make Hux come like this, Down his throat all over his face. At the same time he misses the stretch of his hole around Hux’s thick cock. Being sent back to his room filled to the brim, hot and slippery with Hux’s seed. Walking down the hall with a red and sweaty face under his mask and a spent dick. 

While both are lost in their own head- there’s that silence again, other than kylo’s gags. Hux has the nerve to ask, “Will you miss me?”

For some reason, Kylo is aware that a verbal response won’t do. The simple question, 4 small words, brings a flood of tears to his eyes. Against his will, a steady stream falls before he can blink them away. Hux, hooks his thumbs around his face to wipe them away. He makes sure he gags impossibly loud, and holds Hux’s gaze in between his long soaked lashes, Hux laughs “Oh, Ren.”

The thought of no control from Hux for half a year terrifies him. Having to be in his own head for that long, to not have an anchor, is his worst fear coming to greet him again. He found his missing piece and it’s going to be ripped away from him. Hux has told him that he understands. He has broken him and put him back together hundreds of times. Hux will return. He repeats that in his head.

Hux pulls out of his mouth and urges Kylo to lay on his back. He hopes selfishly for a loving speech from Hux about staying strong, followed by a deep and passionate goodbye kiss. He reminds himself that his life is far from a fairytale. 

“Going to fill my sweet bitch up so she doesn't forget about me,” Hux lines up and presses his thick head to Kylo’s hole, easing in slowly. 

“Hux,” Is all he’s able to get out, followed by a long high pitch noise. What he wants to say, is that it would be impossible to forget about Hux. But what he really needs to ask is: Will you miss me? Will you forget about me? Even if he had to place to ask, he’d never be able to get it out. 

“You need this. On your back and legs spread eager for my come, eager to stand up tomorrow morning leaking of me still. Our army- do they all know you’re my boy? That you babble on your knees to get stuffed full?” He slides inside and presses on the base on Kylo’s neck.

With his mask, Kylo leaves The Force at the door. He accepts the closed airway wholeheartedly, his face grows red and he fucks his hips that hold his hard, hot cock into the air. Kylo lets out a pathetic half choked moan. 

“I’ll breed you, I promise,” Hux whispers hotly, licking the shell of his ear. “By the time I come back you’ll be all nice and swollen. Have them nurse on your tits.”

His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head at the thought of Hux’s seed taking. It’s impossible, but it makes him pant. 

“Greedy bitch,” Hux bites.

He pulls out of him all the way slowly, and holds the base of his dick to show Kylo the tip of it, with a perfect bead of precome. Hux swipes it off with his index and ring finger, hooks it into Ren’s mouth and slams back inside him. Kylo willingly licks every last trace of it. Hux dips into Kylo’s own small pool on his stomach, in which his near purple cockhead swims in. He feeds it to him.

“How does that taste? Like sucking yourself off my fingers like a cock?”

Hux lets off some pressure from Kylo’s neck, meaning he is to speak, “Good,” he sounds hoarse. 

“You can do better for me.”

“Hux,” he breathes, “I love it. I need this, you holding me down, you fucking me out,” He averts his gaze, he hates looking at Hux’s smug face when he confesses. Especially when he is split open on his cock.

“Ren,” Hux stops thrusting all together. Kylo meets his gaze reluctantly.

“I need you,” he whispers. 

Hux finally hits his prostate Kylo scratches deep into Hux’s back.

He’s probably broken skin absentmindedly, which is good because tomorrow while Hux is on the ship, lightyears away, the pain will remind him of Kylo. Hux hops on to Kylo’s idea it seems, because soon there are ten plum marks dotting his chest and abs. 

“Face down, arse in the air,” he commands. 

Ren feels his hole spread a tad wider at this angle, his breath hitches as Hux reenters him. Hux places a still hand on his jutting hip, urging them to spread wider. Kylo lets out a high whine, but it quickly ceases as Hux begins to thrust again. He allows his head to loll back and forth.  
“Disgusting boy, you’re drenched,” There’s amusement in his voice as he observes Kylo’s dick. It all feels incredibly overwhelming.

“Do you want my come?” Hux teases.

It takes a moment for Kylo to be awoken from his daze, he begins to meet Hux’s thrusts, “Yes, sir.”

He can sense Hux’s shit eating grin. 

“Will you keep it nice and warm, plugged up in you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“For as long as you can? So that when I’m stars away, you’ll have my seed to keep you full?”

It pushes Kylo to the edge, he responds with a needy moan and comes all over himself.

“Like a little boy,” Hux spits. He grabs the base of Ren’s neck from behind and chokes him out as he comes, Hux is quick to do as promised, grabbing a sleek black plug and pushing it inside of Kylo. 

Without being prompted, Kylo is feeding himself his come, as Hux always requests. Hux helps him, scooping as much as he can, rubbing it all over the other man’s lips and tongue, “You did well.” 

They lie there on the ground for longer than necessary. Kylo gets dressed slowly, putting on his robes. He always hates putting his mask back on. Hux dismisses him with a wave of his hand after he too, is decent and ready for his final slumber in his chambers. Kylo feels like he should say goodbye, at least, because he’s aware that that is what lovers should do. But he doesn't. 

Kylo Ren heads back to his own bed, and in his darkness, he longs for Hux to return.

**Author's Note:**

> plz comment.


End file.
